Thawed to Dark Ice
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Elsa has come back to the kingdom, and summer has been restored. But when Anna's heart was unfrozen, the dark magic that froze it is released, creating a new villain. With a motive to become the king of Arendelle, he attempts to eliminate Elsa and Anna all together. Will the true rulers be defeated by the new king or send the evil ruler back to where he came from? {Book 1/3}
1. Prologue

**I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO DISNEY!  
Just wanted to throw that out there, BUT! I do usually write Warriors, but I wanted to mix things up! I really hope you like it! Please give me feedback, but not one of those "You spelled this wrong" please. THANKS GUYS!  
By the way, "I" am Elsa. So, just to clarify! ENJOY!**

**Prologue**

I came to a halt outside of Anna's door. I smiled, thinking of all the times her tiny fist has knocked upon hers. I reached for the door, banging against it.

"Do you want to build a Snowman?" I asked, a laugh escaping. I heard a squeal from behind the door and Anna came bursting out, hugging me tightly.

"I never thought I would hear you say that!" She stepped back, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Her long orange braids with playing with her dress, hopping up and down with every step she took.

She tugged at my arm, pulling me into the snow outside of the castle. Summer had passed, and fall was just ending, sending joy through me.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna encouraged me. I remember her saying that every night. I would be sleeping soundly when she would jump on my bed and complain about the sky being away every moment.

I waved my hands around each other and a spark of snow flew above us. I heard Anna laughing and I started to snicker too. The spark exploded into thousands of snowflakes, falling to the warm floor.

Anna held out her tongue as if to catch one in her mouth, tasting the crystal rain. She sucked in her tongue and bent down to the snow that had fallen from the burst of flakes. She collected them together and formed a small snowball, throwing it at the back of my head.

The snowball hit the back of my head, falling out of my white braid. I turned to her with playful eyes. I waved my hands, attracting all the snow around her. They absorbed into one large snowball, and Anna turned to run, only to be taken down by the large snowball.

She slowly got up, laughing as she shook off the snow. It felt like the first time in forever that I was happy. That I wasn't alone, or afraid. It was the first time I felt like a full snowflake.

**I know its not very long, but its just a Prologue!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! THANKS GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! Here is Chapter 1 of my Frozen FanFiction! How did you guys like the Prologue? I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

I slept soundly in my bed, the winter wind bouncing off of the window. I only dreamed of my sister, and her new fiancé Kristoff.

They're wedding was scheduled for this weekend. It was going to be perfect. All the trolls would arrive, and Sven was going to be Kristoff's best man, or reindeer in his case.

I dreamed of Anna, and how happy she had been since the engagement. I thought of their first kiss, after we gave Kristoff the brand new sled that my sister had ultimately broken before. Anna was in every moment of my dream, until a memory returned.

"Anna!" I heard myself scream. I was holding my sister's face, her cheeks made of ice rather than her warm skin I always used to cuddle with. I hung over her shoulder, crying away my fear.

This was a memory from when she had risked herself for me. I tried to resist my brain from it, waking up panting, afraid my most horrid mistake had repeated itself. I wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

The ceiling was covered with ice, and so was the rim around my bed. I looked at my hands and breathed in. "Control your fear," I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, my door burst open and Anna stood at the doorway, her eyes wide with worry. "Are you ok?" she ran over to my bed. "I heard you scream!"

I nodded, still breathing in slowly. "Just a bad dream."

Anna was staring around the room, noticing the ice that was covering the ceiling and bed. She reached out to touch me, and I pushed away her hand. "I said I'm fine."

Anna pulled back her hand and smiled awkwardly, walking out of the door. I sighed, laying back down on my pillow. My head hit hard ice, and I waved my hand, thawing the room. _Love with thaw… _Anna taught me that.

The next morning, Kristoff came back from his Ice Trip. He came back with snow all over his clothes, and Sven trailing behind with his new sled carrying cubes of ice. Anna greeted him with a hug, and led him into the castle, her hand grasping his.

I smiled at Sven who looked after them, glaring at Anna. "Don't worry, Sven," I reassured him. "Kristoff still loves you."

The reindeer looked after them and sprinted towards the couple, the ice flying off of the sled. I laughed, watching Sven's tail wag with excitement. Once I came back into the castle, Kristoff had noticed his mistake and knelt down in front of me.

"Your highness," he croaked with an embarrassed voice.

"Its ok, Kristoff," I said as he stood up. "You're family now. There is no need for that."

Anna was clinging onto his arm, a wide smile stretched across her face. I turned away from my sister and her soon-to-be husband, walking into the dining room. One of the maids was cleaning the table, her glasses continuously sliding off of her face. She quickly stood up when she saw me at the doorway and bowed, "Your majesty!" she quickly began to collect her cleaning items. "Please excuse m-"

"No need," I held out my hand to stop her. She took a deep breathe. "You look as if you could rest," I added, smiling. "Go ahead and enjoy the snow outside."

I could see her eyes widen in her glasses and she thanked me continuously until she had gotten outside. I continued to walk along the halls of the castle, looking at all the paintings that hung on the wall. I remember how Anna would talk to them when I was in my room. I was able to hear her from my room, constantly talking about the love that each painting expressed.

I later found the two outside, tasting the white snow on their tongues, and constant snowballs to the face. I watched them through the window, my ice woven dress covering my pale skin.

I smiled a little, blinking at my hands. I walked to the room that I spent my childhood in other than my room. My parent's bedroom.

Now, it was an empty space, with only a bed and a few portraits covered with black cloth. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked towards the large portrait of Papa and Momma, standing beside each other. They were in their coronation, receiving their title King and Queen.

I felt tears absorb into my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I put my hand on the painting frame, its golden spiral design soothing my fingers.

"Momma, Papa," I said, looking up into their eyes. "Anna and Kristoff are having their wedding. I am so happy for them," I continued to talk to my dead parents, pretending they were still there.

"I wish you were here. I can't control this kingdom on my own," I stepped back, looking at my pale fingers. I threw up sparks of snowflakes, sending them upon the portrait. For a second, I thought I saw Papa smile, but one blink and it was gone.

"I miss you," I felt one tear escape my blue eye and fall down my cheek and onto the floor. I sniffled away my cries and stood up straight. Walking out of the room, I looked back at the portrait, smiling at the memories I had with them.

Suddenly, there was a pain in my chest and I tried to grab the wall. I slowly fell to the ground, grabbing at the pain. I felt the pain erupting from my heart, and I scratched for it to go away. I started to gasp as I clenched at the pain.

"A-Anna…!" I screamed in between breathes. I started to pant harshly. My eyes started to tear. My body felt limp. I let go and fell down from trying to stand. I kept my eyes open, hoping someone would come.

I heard footsteps and the maid came up, screaming with fright. "Queen Elsa!" she ran to me and tried to help me, but I kept myself limp. My eyes looked straight ahead, not glancing anywhere else.

The maid started to shake me, and stood up quickly, calling for my sister. "Anna! Princess Anna!"

I heard Kristoff's stomping feet as they climbed the stairs. I felt the pain grow stronger, and I flinched, curling up with my hands at my chest.

Anna came up the stairs and started to call my name, but I couldn't hear it. All I heard were my own screams, when Anna had turned to pure ice. All I saw, all I heard was the fear in my voice.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!"

**Wow... Poor Elsa. THE PAIN! Hehe, anyways, how did you like it? What do you think is wrong with her? Does it have to do with her parents? What about her sister, Anna's wedding?**

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright guys! Here is Chapter 2 that you have been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

My eyes opened up, finding myself in my room with snow and ice covering the covers over me. I blinked harshly before sitting up, rubbing my eyes. I looked around the room, swiping the snow that was stuck in my hair.

My door was closed, but I heard voices outside. I felt dizzy sitting up, so I lied down, resting my eyes. I heard the door open and many footsteps were heading towards my bed. I didn't move, but I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"Hmmm," a raspy voice said next to me. "She seems fine now." I recognized the old troll that Kristoff called Old Pappy.

A loud sigh came from Anna who I guessed was standing with the old troll. "I am so happy!"

"But," he interrupted Anna. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"Ok, uh," she began, thinking back. "I came upstairs when I heard one of the maids screaming. I saw Elsa on the ground, and the maid said she came up and she had fallen for some reason."

The old troll grumbled something to himself. "And this happened last night?" he asked Anna.

"Mhm," she answered. I could hear her braids slapping her shoulders.

I heard Anna come up to the bed and sit on the side of it. Her hand fell onto my hair. "Are you sure she is ok?" she asked the troll.

The troll must have nodded, then added, "There is only one thing I would think would have happened." He paused for a moment before continuing. "When you saved Elsa from Prince Han, your heart melted. But, in that magic that Elsa froze your heart with was Dark Magic.

"The Dark Magic must have escaped from your heart when it melted. This might have been the cause. When she wakes, we will have to ask her what happened."

_Dark magic…. _I thought. _Why haven't I been informed about that yet? _

I opened my eyes, wanting to know more. I saw Anna sitting beside me, her hand stroking my hair. "A-Anna?" I weakly said to her.

She turned around quickly, standing up. "Elsa! You're ok!" She shouted with excitement. She leaped onto my bed and hugged around me. I rubbed my eyes as she pulled away, sitting on the edge of my bed again.

I slowly sat up again, brushing through the locks of hair that had carelessly fallen from my braid. I felt a bump in my head, and I began to rub at it. It felt cold, and hard.

"We are glad to see you are alright," the old troll spoke. "Would you mind telling me what happened?" he put his hand on my shoulder, and I left the bump on my head alone.

"I-I don't know," I mumbled, stuttering. "I was in Papa and Momma's bedroom," I began. At the mention of my parents, I saw Anna flinch.

"I came out of the room, and I-I just…" I drifted off, trying to remember what happened. I looked down at my legs where my hands were wrapping around each other. The troll stepped in front of my vision, looking into my eyes.

"Anything else?" he rasped.

"Well," I started to remember what had happened. I remember walking out of the room, then a sudden pain in my heart. "My heart started to hurt," is all I said to them.

The troll nodded, stepping back. "I assume your Dark Magic is taking over," he said to me, looking at Anna from time to time.

"The Dark Magic that came off of Anna when she was thawed must have gone into you somehow, or escaped into the world. At this moment, the Dark Magic could be forming some sort of power, some sort of dark force that could possibly end the lives of people."

All of this was coming into my head to fast. I felt light headed, and I rested myself down on the pillow, listening carefully. Anna was beside me, her fingers in her mouth as if she were biting her nails off.

I reached for the bump on my head, and flinched when I touched it. "Ow!" When I touched it, it burned my hand, and I pulled it back to see my hand red and pink. When my hand cooled down, it stayed the same pink color, like Anna's.

I let a single snow flake come from my hand, but it dissolved when it came over the pink part of my fingers. "M-my powers!" I screamed. I leapt out of bed and started pacing around the room.

Anna came up from behind me, "Elsa."

I turned on her, snow forming around us. _Fear. _I breathed in slowly, trying to calm myself. Anna put her hand on my shoulder and I nodded my head, showing I was fine.

"Let me see," Kristoff's Pappie called me towards him. I kneeled down in front of him, and he reached for the bump on my head. He touched it softly, and I shut my eyes tight, hoping he wouldn't get hurt. He pulled away his hand unhurt, but he was mumbling something to himself.

"You must be careful," is all he said to us before turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Anna called after him. "What is wrong with her hand?"

"Dark Magic," he said the words as softly as he could. "It has formed inside of you, when you thawed your sister."

When he left, I felt my whole world come crashing down. Anna was pacing around my bed that I stayed sitting in. I stared off into space, thinking of everything that could happen. The Kingdom destroyed, the citizens killed, Anna hurt….

_No! _I screamed in my head. I stood up from the bed and calmly walked out of the room. Anna followed awkwardly, her hands twiddling with each other.

"So," Anna asked, her voice shaking. "What are we gonna do?"

"Just remain calm," I said to her. "Don't let anyone know something is wrong." I turned to her, my eyes hard. "How even Kristoff."

Anna looked at me, her eyes full of hurt. "But…"

I held up my hand, stopping her from continuing. "It's for the best."

Anna nodded, then wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. I felt the bump of my head begin to throb, but I ignored the pain.

_Anna was my main priority. I must protect her against all costs, life or death…_

**Wow... Intense... What did you guys think?! Should I post a new chapter soon? Today? Tomorrow? Next week? WE'LL SEE!**

**What do you think is the bump on her head? Why did it take away her powers in that spot on her hand? What will the Dark Magic turn into? How will Elsa protect her sister without her powers? LETS WAIT AND SEE!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Here is Chapter 3! I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but I really wanted this chapter posted! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

The weekend came on quicker than I thought. The wedding day of Anna and Kristoff. I was so happy for my sister. She deserves this, after everything I put her through when we were younger.

The day was going perfect. The people of Arendell had come to celebrate the occasion. _The doors will never be shut again. _The time for the event was only a few hours away, and it was my job to mak sure everything went well.

I walked into my room, picking out a dress. None suited my new personality. Waving my hand, I created an ice dress with snowflakes dancing all around it. I put a glove around the hand I had burned from the bump on my hand. I now had to use my other hand, the one that worked just fine.

The dress was light blue, and white trim that looked like the material lace. I brushed my hair with my brush in front of the mirror, putting it in my favorite long braid it is always in. I looked in the mirror, checking to see that I looked presentable before walking out of the room.

"Wait!" I heard Anna call from down the call. "Come here!" She appeared in front of me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into my room.

"A-Anna!" I was surprised by her action, and she put her finger to my face.

'"Shh!" she locked the door and looked around the room, making sure no one but I could hear what she was about to say. "What about your head? You said you have to perform this magical snowflake masterpiece after the wedding, but you hand," she paused, holding up my hand. "It still won't work."

"Yes it will, Anna." I said to her, pulling away my hand. "Don't worry, I have it all under control."

Anna nodded, sighing with relief. She then pointed to my dress. "You_ cannot _wear this dress without a long cape!"

I laughed after I realized she had no more tension within her. I raised my hand up, and a long blue cape sprouted from the top of my dress, stretching across the floor. Its design had white snowflakes dancing on the blue sky cape, and Anna clapped her hands.

I realized that Anna wasn't ready at all, and I quickly made a dress that swirled around her. The snow crept up to her hair and made a beautiful braid, almost like mine. She began to laugh again, and twirled around, the dress spinning.

"Thanks, Elsa!" She shouted with excitement, running out of the room.

"You're welcome," I said in my normal voice, not even bothering to call after her.

I heard her dress sliding along the railing. I walked out of the room, watching for anything that didn't seem perfect. I reached the backyard area to see all the guests laughing and dancing.

"Everyone!" I called over their voices. When they recognized who had called for their attention, they all bowed to me. I nodded my head before continuing. "The wedding will be starting soon. Please take your seats." I watched as the guests all sat down on the chairs that were carved from the wood outside of the kingdom.

Within a few moments, the wedding had started, and I took my spot next to the alter, facing the crowd. I watched as Anna, in the dress I had recently created, walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Kristoff was standing on the platform, with Sven next to him, his antlers decorated with icy leaves. Anna came up to the platform and the wedding began.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be-" the priest was cut off by Anna. The wedding had gone by so quickly, and it was a moment I will remember forever.

"I do!"

"And do you-"

"I do." Kristoff did the same.

"Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife." He smiled, looking at the new couple. "You may now kiss the bride."

Anna leaped at Kristoff and kissed him. The guests started cheering, and clapping. Anna and Kristoff were about to walk down the aisle when a man stood at the end of it, a dark cloak over his head.

"Congradulations," he said, his voice strong. Anna backed up a little, almost all the way behind Kristoff. I stepped forward a bit to get a better look.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"No one important to these people," her gestured his hand to the crowd. "But to you, I am your biggest fear." He began to walk forward.

I stepped in front of Kristoff and Anna. "Don't come any closer." I held out my hand that didn't have my glove on it. The man laughed.

"You think you can defeat me?" He raised his arm, his hand appearing. His skin was dark cream, but it had a wispy form, as if you could run right through him. He pushed out his hand, and I felt something form on neck.

"Elsa…" Anna slowly said behind me. I reached for the feeling in my neck with my glove and flinched, my hand burning. I screamed a bit before holding my hand, sending ice on it to cool it down. _Another bump… _

I glared at the man. He slowly reached up to remove his cloak. I gasped with astonishment. He was a young man, his blonde hair glowing, and his skin like smoke. He looked like a ghost, but he still had a solid shape. His blue eyes were memorizing, but I ignored them.

"See? You are no match for me."

_This must be the Dark Magic that had formed. _I thought mysteriously. _He could defeat me easier than I thought. _I held out my hand again, "I still won't let you come closer."

The man took one step in front of the other, as if challenging me. I shot ice in his direction, and they went right through him, landing on the other side of him in the grass.

Ice began to form at my feet. I was frightened. He got up so close to me I could feel the coldness of his smoky skin. He pushed his hand to my heart and I felt a burning sensation inside of me. I screamed and fell to the floor, feeling every inch of my body burn as if I was a fire.

Anna started to shriek and she ran to me. The man smiled, then turned to some guards that were coming towards him. One swung his sword and is sliced into his figure.

He disappeared, his evil laugh still echoing. I continued to scream, my hands, my legs, my face all burning.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna was trying to help me, but it was no use. The burning started to ease after what seemed like hours. I gasped in air, trying to breathe normally.

"Elsa…" Anna was beside me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"What?" I felt more fear crowd up within me.

"Y-your hair…" She whispered, pointing to my hair. I looked at the ice around me to see my reflection and I screamed again.

My reflection showed a girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair with only a few white strands left.

**Oh my gosh... ELSA! What has happened to her?!**

**Who was that shady figure? Why cant Elsa destroy it? If it is her Dark Magic, wouldn't she be able to destroy it? What kind of powers does that man have? How did he do what he did to Elsa? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!**

**The next chapter will be posted soon! I hope you guys enjoyed, and have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Its Chapter 4! Enjoy! Thanks for all the feedback!**

**Chapter 4**

My hair looked like my mother's. It was light brown with a few dark brown, almost black highlights. The white strands that still remained in my hair made me look like Anna, when she had almost been frozen forever.

"Elsa. Elsa! Calm down!" Anna was holding onto my shoulder, yelling close to my ear. I didn't notice before, but I was starting to hyperventilate and Anna was trying to calm me down. Kristoff was now beside me, his arm around my sister.

"What was that?" he asked. I looked to Anna, who knew as much as I did. It was the Dark Magic. It had finally arisen.

I paced around the castle ballroom. The guards had dismissed all the guests that had come to the wedding. Anna was sitting in my throne, looking down at her twiddling thumbs.

Many thoughts were winding up in my head, pushing away anything else that popped in the way. I kept looking down to the brown strands in my hair, almost starting to cry.

"What are we going to do?" Anna said, her voice cracking. "Elsa doesn't have her powers anymore," she paused, pointing to me. "And that weird, wispy guy is undefeatable!"

"No, we can beat him." I quickly spoke up, hoping that Anna wouldn't give up so easily. "We just…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't lie, or say a plan that would get us all killed. "We just have to stay focused."

Kristoff was sharing a carrot with Sven, while Olaf was slumped by Anna's legs. His little flurry hung above his head, sending snowflakes onto his head.

Anna stood up, walking towards me. She raised her hand, touching the long braid hanging over my shoulder. She stroked the brown strands, tears in her eyes. "You look like Mom."

I sniffled away a tear that was falling from my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Anna in a large hug. I didn't realize how much I missed them. Anna was just like Mom, and I didn't realize it before.

Her kindness, her gentle way of talking, and always lifting my spirits when I was sad. Anna started to cry on my shoulder, her hand holding my braid.

Kristoff sat off to the side with Sven. I could tell that he felt sorry for us, but I paid no attention to it. All I thought about was keeping Anna safe, and what I would have to do to get her there.

"Anna," I weakly said, pulling away from her. Her eyes were like waterfalls, dripping from her chin. I wiped away the tears with my warm hands. "You and Kristoff must leave Arendelle." I couldn't believe what I had just said, but I had made my decision. The Dark Magic wouldn't be able to hurt her if she was far away.

"No!" She screamed at me. "I am not leaving to let him _kill _you!"

"You must." I calmly replied. I looked to Kristoff, nodding slightly. He sighed, walking towards Anna. He picked her up with ease. She started to wiggle and squirm.

"NO! _NO!_" she shrieked as she was held up. Kristoff held his face away from her kicking feet, and Sven followed behind. "Let _go _of me! ELSA!"

I ignored her screams. I didn't care how much she would hate me. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

Anna's screams began to fade and I sighed, walking out of the room. I didn't see Kristoff in sight, so I hurried down the stairs and outside. Reaching the courtyard, I called to one of the guards, "Bring me my horse!"

I rode out of the castle, the gates closing behind me. I sped through the town's area, carefully avoiding the people around me. I got to the edge of Arendelle, slowing down my horse.

I sighed before heading up the mountain just beyond the kingdom. After hours of climbing on the horse, I got far up the mountain that I couldn't see Arendelle anymore.

"Hey! Dark Magic!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me. "I am here! Alone!" I started to shiver. I had forgotten that didn't have my powers, and that I wasn't immune to the cold.

_Very good… _I heard a voice from the mountain.

I felt the ground shake a bit before black and gray smoke emerged from the snow. I gasped in fear as it formed the ghostly man.

My horse started to buck and kick its hooves, and I fell off of the back, and it sprinted down the mountain. _Wow, you're so loyal. _I thought.

"Now you're alone," the man said.

"Who are you?" I demanded, standing up while I shook the snow from my coat.

"I am the Dark Magic that you thawed from Anna…" he said. "I am Prince Erik. It is a pleasure." He said, bowing to me.

I was surprised by how calm he was, but I kept my face straight. "Prince of what?"

"Of Arendelle. I will be your King…"

I glared at him, "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will." He said, walking towards me. "If I recall, you don't have your powers. So, you can't defend your people, or Anna."

"Leave my sister out of this." I snapped at him. "She has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, but she does." He reached his hand to my face, touching my skin. His hand was like mist, cold and moist. "Her heart belongs to me."

I pulled away from him, my eyes hard. He laughed a little bit before he started to circle around me. "So, when I am King," he continued. "I might let you live, and Anna can come back to the kingdom."

I felt more fear pile up inside of me as he continued to speak. "But I will not allow you to have your powers. Not even a little snowflake."

Reaching his hand out to me, I jumped back, holding out my hands. "Stay away!"

He ignored me and continued to walk forward. I tried to stop him with ice, but all that came out were drips of water like they had melted upon my hands.

I stepped back every time he came a little closer to me. I didn't know what to do. I thought he would stay away if I only sacrificed myself, but he wanted more. He wanted Anna dead. He wanted me dead. He wanted the kingdom.

**My gosh! What will happen!**

**Will Elsa keep her powers? What is Prince Erik about to do to Elsa? Where did Kristoff take Anna? What will happen to the kingdom with Elsa and Anna gone? Why does he want the kingdom so bad?**

**FIND OUT SOON! I will update soon! Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 5! By the way, I made the spacing more close together so it wouldn't look like I spaced the lines into paragraphs every break. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Erik wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept walking towards me. I began to think to give up. I took a deep breath and turned to run away.  
I sprinted down the mountain, hoping he wouldn't catch up. I looked back over my shoulder as I continued to run, and found that he wasn't there. I didn't see any trace of him. I still didn't slow down. I kept looking back over my shoulder until I slammed into a tree.  
I fell onto the ground, grasping my head. I avoided the bumps under my hair, hoping not to burn myself again. I staggered to stand up, then I felt a cold presence behind me. Turning around, I saw Erik, his ghostly figure towering over me.  
"Nice try…" he mumbled before he placed his hand on my stomach, sending me flying down the hill. I felt the burning sensation again and I saw the last few white strands of hair turn brown and I landed hard on the ground, everything going black.

"Elsa…" I heard Anna's voice mumble in my head. "Elsa…"  
"ANNA!" I called. I was in the middle of a snowy blizzard. My hair was completely brown, and my skin was peachy pink, like my sister's. "Anna!" I started to scream, running around the area I was.  
"Elsa… Help…" her voice was growing weaker every time I heard her.  
Suddenly, the snow swirling around me disappeared and I noticed I was in my room, the room I had shared with Anna when we were younger.  
Anna was on my bed, shaking my shoulder for me to wake up. "Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!"  
It was the night I had struck her head. I closed my eyes shut, hoping it would go away.  
I opened my eyes again to find myself in the ice castle I had made. Anna was on the ground, grasping her heart. I was in the corner gasping at what had happened. Kristoff came running in with Olaf. Anna slowly stood up, "I am not leaving without you Elsa!"  
I didn't want to see any of this. I started to feel queasy, and I closed my eyes again. When I opened them, I was in the ballroom, with all the citizens of Arendelle crowded together. They were bowing to the throne where Erik sat.  
Anna was beside him, blood drenching her head. She had scars all along her, her arms, her face, her legs. I started to cry. "Anna!"  
"Elsa… Help…" her voice appeared again and Erik's face came into view. He was smiling devilishly with his eyes glowing red. I then heard a scream, my sisters scream, of agony.  
"No! Please!"

I woke up with my head spinning. I was scared to wake up in another vision. But I didn't. This time, I awoke in the ballroom, with guards all around me.  
"Get someone! Anyone!" I heard someone call above me. I started to blink rapidly when I realized there were tears streaming from my face.  
"The queen! She is alright!" one of the guards said. I slowly sat up, wiping tears from my face that were falling from my chin. I heard people calling to me, asking me questions of what had happened.  
Honestly, I had no idea. I only remember Erik's eyes when he slammed me in the stomach. My braid was completely brown.  
_Anna… _She was all I could think about. All I heard were her screams in my dream. I felt warm inside, a tingling sensation growing inside starting from my heart. It felt like my powers are thawing, starting from my heart, but I knew they were already gone.  
"Elsa!" I heard Anna's voice coming from behind the crowd of guards. She shoved her way through before seeing me, her eyes filled with tears.  
"I thought you were dead!" she cried, leaping at me. She clutched onto me, as if she was never going to let go. I wrapped my arms tight around her. I felt her previous tears soaking the blanket that a guard must have put on me.  
"What happened?" she asked, pulling away. She was fixated on my braid.  
"We found her on the mountain. Her horse had returned, without her," It was one of the main guards who spoke. "She was bleeding pretty badly in her head."  
I reached up to my head to feel a mark. It felt big, but it was behind my braid, barely visible. Anna wrapped her arm around me, moving her arms up and down mine as if to cause friction and get me warm.  
"At least you are ok," Anna whispered to me, meeting my eyes. "Right?"  
Nodding, I was handed a glass of water and a large tray of food. Guards were swarming around me, trying to keep the other visitors away. I slowly began to eat the food, gobbling down every crumb.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Anna sounded confused, and I wasn't far ahead of her. Erik wasn't going to give up, and without my powers, we are defenseless against him and what he might use against us.  
I looked to Anna, remembering all the scars and bloody wounds she had in my dream. Shaking away the thought, I began to think of a way we could avoid this. A way we could stop him and what he is planning.  
"What about my family?" Kristoff seemed to have read my mind as he slowly entered the small circle.  
Anna grinned and started to squeal with excitement. "Why didn't we think of that earlier!" she grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up.  
"Oh, Elsa! You will love the trolls! They are great!"  
She tugged at my arm, standing me up, but I still felt weak, and plunged back to the tiled floor. A guard behind me caught me at a split second before my head hit the ground.  
"She must stay here and rest."  
Anna sent a pouty look to the guard and crossed her arms. Kristoff laughed a little before kneeling next to me.  
"You trust me right?"  
I nodded, looking into his kind eyes.  
He smiled, "Great." He put his arms under me, grasping around my legs and shoulders. He stood up, carrying me in his arms. The guard stood up to stop him, but Kristoff turned to him, holding me close.  
"She trusts me. Why can't you?" his words sounded snotty, but I didn't care. I gave a grateful nod to the guard before Kristoff carried me away from the crowd of guards. The people of Arendelle were swarming around him, trying to get a look at me. I buried my head in his coat.  
Sven sat outside, licking the snowflakes from Olaf's snow cloud.  
Anna was right in front of us, calling for Sven and Olaf. Sven came galloping up to us, licking my nose.  
I laughed weakly, "Hey, Sven." I croaked.  
"Well," Kristoff looked to Anna. "Elsa has said her first word."  
Anna grinned, jumping up onto Sven's back. Kristoff leapt onto his back, but he kept me tight in his arms. Anna wrapped her arms around his stomach as Sven began to run. Olaf wasn't far behind. He was holding onto Anna's cloak, bouncing from Sven's running movement.  
I closed my eyes. I was so exhausted, and I couldn't think straight. The galloping of Sven's hooves began to dissolve away as I drifted off to sleep in Kristoff's arms.

"Elsa," Anna whispered to me. "Elsa, we're here."  
I slowly opened my eyes. It was now completely dark outside, and we were standing in the mossy area where I had come on the night of the incident.  
I suddenly realized I was in Kristoff's arms anymore, but wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. Kristoff was standing beside lifeless rocks, awkwardly talking to them. They suddenly began to shift and rolled towards him. They popped open to reveal their rocky textured skin.  
"Hey guys!" Kristoff called to them. The oldest troll, the one I remember from my room, was walking towards me with Kristoff at his side.  
"Hello again, Elsa," the old troll spoke. "It is good to see you."  
I smiled at him. My throat felt dry, so I didn't speak.  
"I see your powers have disintegrated."  
Nodding, I sat up, the blanket falling from my shoulders. The troll came close to my face, inspecting my hair and more bumps that had mysteriously grown.  
"I have a solution," he finally said. He reached at the bump on my neck and bent down to the ground at the same time. A yellowish, pink water substance waved into his hand, and he placed it on the bumps.  
They started to sting, but the pain wasn't compared to the sensation that I had felt earlier.  
The old troll smiled, and I reached to where all the bumps had been created. Gone. I grinned at the troll. "Thank you…"  
He dipped his head to me, then looked around with worry. "He has come."  
The words were like darts that made all the trolls roll up into their rock forms. Anna ran to me, and kneeled down, clutching at my arm. Kristoff was standing above her, his eyes hard. Olaf and Sven were standing off away from where we were as if to watch what was about to happen.  
Suddenly, there was a faint snicker. Anna shut her eyes tight, letting go of my arm and wrapping her arms around her chest. I saw a few tears crawl from her eyes, and I felt like the strength of ice came right back into my hands.  
Leaping up, I stood in front of Anna. "Leave her alone."  
Anna suddenly gasped for air and fell into Kristoff's arms who was now sitting beside her.  
"Very well…" Erik's voice was heard. I looked around, scared and worried at the same time. His shape popped up in front of us, and I stood against him, protecting Anna.  
Erik laughed, his red eyes glaring at me, then back to Anna. "This couldn't have been any easier…"

**And they thought the trolls would help... Anyways, what did you guys think? Do you like it?**

**What do you think that liquid was that the troll gave to Elsa? What happened to Anna just a few moments ago? What about Anna in her dream? How did she get badly beaten? Where was Elsa? Where was Kristoff? Where were the smiles that always appear in the ballroom? Why are the trolls so frightened of Erik? Now that Erik has all of the people he wants together, what do you think he will do?**

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Coming soon to a FanFiction website near you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow Readers! Here is Chapter 6, the one you have been waiting for! The one that will continue the Cliffy from last chapter!  
Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6**

Pabbie was lying on the ground, his eyes closed. Trolls were looking around at him, their eyes wide with disbelief. Anna was unconscious in my arms, tears falling from my face.  
Erik stood just in front of us, a large smile stretching across his face. Kristoff's eyes were wide, his emotions about to burst.  
"Pabbie!" he shouted before running to his side. Pabbie's breathing started to grow shallow, and all the trolls started to panic. Erik was still standing in the same spot he was in, his face glowing with amusement.  
"What did you do to my sister…?" I asked in between tears. I felt sickened, just looking down at Anna in my arms. It reminded me of the night, the night I had hurt her. She looked so peaceful, lying in my arms, asleep from the world. But this was different. She was hurt, she was in danger.  
"I simply did what I had to do." Erik replied, his voice strong with pride.  
"Pabbie…" Kristoff was kneeling beside him. I saw Kristoff get angry and he shot up, sprinting towards Erik.  
"Kristoff! No!" I yelled to him. He ignored me. He reached Erik and barreled through him, landing on the other side of him. He landed hard on the ground. He held his elbow as Erik turned around to face him. I panicked.  
Putting Anna gently on the ground I stood up and raced towards Kristoff. I threw my hand out and screamed. "Leave him _ALONE!"_  
Erik quickly turned to me and his eyes were filled with shock. I felt something change inside of me. The burning sensation turned to ice, and I felt like I could force down an entire mountain. I leaped into the air and threw out my hand.  
A giant ice shard shot from it and was sent straight towards Erik. He gasped, but didn't move. It went right into him, not through. He reached for the shard and slowly pulled it out of his stomach. Black liquid was pouring out and he smiled at me.  
"Welcome back." Disappearing, I could hear his voice fading and I landed on the ground with a thud.  
I sat up, my head hurting. I looked around and noticed my fingers changing to their pale color. I looked quickly at my braid. White with only a few brown strands.  
Smiling with glee, I ran over to Anna who was slowly standing up as well. "How come we keep running into that guy?" Anna said weakly, but her voice was full of humor.  
I grabbed her arm and helped her up, but she staggered a bit when she got to her feet. "I don't know, but we need to somehow stop him." I quickly said.  
Anna gasped when she saw Pabbie on the ground. She ignored her weak legs and crawled to the old troll. Kristoff met up with her, and they both looked at him with fright.  
I slowly limped over to them, realizing I had a scrape on my knee. I frowned, twirling my fingers around to make a storm of flakes in my hand.  
"Anna," I walked up to her, waving my hands in a way that it made a small snow blizzard between my fingers. I threw my hands up in the air, and a firework of snow exploded, sending flakes onto the trolls. Pabbie was now lying still, and I saw the sun beginning to come up over the mountain.  
The trolls sighed, looking to each other before the sun hit their rock skin, causing them to roll into their rock forms.  
Pabbie was still on the ground, however he didn't become a rock. The snowflakes were drifting around us and as the sun began to devour Pabbie's body, he began to crumble into tiny rocks and dust. Kristoff started to panic, and tried to hold the rocks together.  
"No…" is all I heard him say. I put my hand on Anna's shoulder, who was digging her face in my leg. I heard her sniffle and I kneeled down beside her, holding her close.  
Kristoff finally gave up and slumped onto his back, covering his face with his arm. I cradled Anna in my arms, stroking her hair. "Hey," I whispered to her.  
She looked up, tears falling from her face. "You ok?" I asked her. She nodded, wiping away her tears with her mittens.  
Sven was now licking at Kristoff's face, his eyes filled with sorrow and concern. Olaf was now in our group hug, and I stood up.  
"We need to head back." I calmly said before limped down the snowy hill.  
"Wait!" Kristoff called, sitting up. His face was all wet, and his eyes were red. He reached his hands out to the crumbled rock and put them in a pouch that he always carried around with him.  
Anna was now beside me, clutching my arm like she always does when she is upset. Olaf helped too. Even though his hands were sticks and the rocks fell right through, he wanted to pay tribute, like he always did. As Kristoff put the rest of the crumbled stones into his bag, he leapt on top of Sven and they walked over to us. He held out his hand and Anna and I climbed on, holding on tight.  
All I thought about was when Anna fell unconscious. I had stood up to face him, and she had pushed me out of the way, and she was hit with his magic. She fell into my arms, and I never wanted to let go.  
That's when Pabbie came in. He rolled at Erik, striking at his feet. Erik fell onto his back, and struck him with a powerful electric stream. He had continued to roll, but when he opened, his eyes were shut and his breathing shallow.  
Kristoff had the same look on his face as I did mine. His eyes were clouded, and he was looking off into a distance. Anna was behind me, holding onto my stomach. I smiled, happy that she was ok again.

We arrived at Arendelle with guards swarming around us, handing us blankets and large trays of food. Kristoff refused to eat his, but took the blanket willingly.  
Anna grabbed the tray and started to shove the food in her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in ages. I grabbed the tray ad sat down beside Anna, picking and nibbling at it. Even though I was hungry, I could eat. I felt too guilty, too fearful to.  
Pabbie's death was because of me, and if I let this continue, more people will die.  
"Why aren't you eating?" I could barely understand Anna with all the food in her mouth. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, swallowing the food.  
"No…" I drifted off.  
"What's wrong?" Anna pried at me.  
"Nothing."  
"It is something, I know you-" I cut her off.  
"Nothing, _ok_?" I snapped at her. She looked to me with hurt eyes and she went back to eating her food.  
I shook away my thoughts and stood up, walking up stairs. I ignored my sister's gaze that burned into my skin. The pain of her sadness was worse than any other, but I didn't want her to risk her life for something I had done.  
Yet, everything I did risked her life. I sighed as I sat on my bed. I slumped my head onto my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I held out my hands and created a snowball which I threw up, creating my favorite firework.  
The snowflakes fell onto me, covering my face. I smiled at the sight of them. Snowflakes were like family. Every flake is unique. That's pretty much my story. Anna and I were the complete opposite of each other, which made our bond even more powerful.  
Suddenly, a thought hit me. I smiled widely and shot up from my bed, the snowflakes following me. I looked in the mirror and sighed with relief before taking my hair out of its long braid. I didn't recognize myself. My hair was luscious, flowing with the snowflakes, blending in with their colors.  
I laughed some more and danced around my room, twisting with my hair out. This idea was brilliant, and I knew it would help me stop Erik from anything he would do.

**OH MY GOODNESS! Well, the next chapter will be published soon! Stay tuned!**

**What do you think Erik did to Anna? What magic did he use to kill Pabbie? What will happen to the trolls now that Pabbie is dead? How did Elsa get her powers back? When they arrive back in Arendelle, what is bothering Elsa? Why doesn't Elsa want to tell Anna what was wrong? MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHAT IS ELSA'S IDEA?!**

**Find out soon! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**And here is Chapter 7! Enjoy!  
By the way, if you have any questions about the plot, feel free to ask! I would be happy to answer! Thanks!  
**

**Chapter 7**

There was a knock at my door. I heard Anna's voice come from the other side. "Elsa?"  
"Yeah?" I called back, continuing to brush my long hair. Before Anna and I grew close again, I would look in the mirror to only see fear and loneliness in my eyes. Now looking in the mirror, I saw myself again. I was different. I had more laughter, more happiness than I ever had before.  
Because of my strict parents, I couldn't have the lifestyle that I had always had before. They shut me out. They made me shut my best friend out.  
I remember, sitting behind the door that Anna would always ask the same question. "Do you want to build a snowman?" All I thought about was the joy that I would see in Anna, when I waved my hands to create that magical ballroom wonderland, and the glowing bond that we shared. For so long, I pleaded myself to respond, _Of course I want to build a snowman…_  
"Are you alright?" my sister asked with concern. She didn't open the door, but her voice seemed like she was peeking her lips through the crack, trying to come in.  
"Yes, I am fine," I responded. I stopped brushing my hair and stood up, looking down at the ratted dress I already had on. It had rips at my legs and stains at my chest. I raised my hands up to weave another ice dress that spun itself around me, and wrapped around my small shape.  
I looked down at the new purple and blue dress that curved around me, a long strand of cloth leading behind. I came outside where Anna was waiting, and her eyes grew big.  
"So, is there a new thing, that when you disappear, you are going to look completely different?" Anna teased. I laughed a little before twirling around in it.  
"That depends," I joked back.  
"On?"  
"On how often I am to ruin my other dresses."  
We both laughed together before we started walking back downstairs. We entered the Dining Room, where Kristoff was still dining.  
I stopped when I noticed there was another man at the end of the table with two guards beside him. I leaped back, holding up my hands.  
"Who let you in?" I asked harshly.  
"Do not be alarmed!" the man's voice said. He sounded goofy and he stepped closer to me.  
"Don't come any closer to me," I warned him with a hint of hate in my voice.  
"Excuse me, Queen," one of my guards came up to me, bowing his head. "My sincere apologies. I thought that you had requested for the Duke of Wessleton to come out."  
"And who told you that?"  
"Um," the guard paused. "He did."  
I sighed, still holding up my hands, but my gaze fell to a more relaxed state. The Duke smiled and laughed.  
"I have only come baring a message," he said, waving his long hands. His two guards were ones I knew well. My castle on the mountain, when they had tried to kill me.  
"Make it quick," I responded with annoyance. "I don't have all day for scoundrels."  
The Duke looked offended, but carried on with his point. "I hear that you were having some trouble up in Arendelle. So, I came for your assistance," he bowed his head. I looked away quickly before his bald spot showed with his fake hair bending down with him.  
"I do not need any help from you," I paused, then looked to his guards. "Or them."  
They were glaring at me, but I took no recognition towards them. The Duke continued to argue with his point.  
"However," he said, his hands still moving with his mouth. "You have seen my men fight." He gestured to his guards. "They can help you a great lot."  
The men were skilled fighters, I couldn't argue with that. But they threatened to kill me, or put me in danger. That, I could not work with. If this was another plot of destroying Arendelle, I would take no side with it.  
"I still will not accept." I started to lower my hands and I joined Anna by sitting next to her. She was looking at me with worried eyes, but I was only focused on the Duke and his guards.  
The Duke sighed with defeat. "Very well," he began to turn away. "Good luck trying to get rid of the Dark Magic…"  
That got my attention. I leapt up from my seat and turned to them. "How do you know?"  
"Like I said, my men and I could help a great deal in this," he was looking at me like he had me trapped with a deal. "The Dark Magic only stops when it gets what it wants."

I shook hands with the Duke and his guards smiled. The Duke made one final request before I followed Anna upstairs. "We would like to stay in one of your rooms, my Queen."  
I rolled my eyes and nodded to one of my men, who led the "acquaintances" up to the nearest guest room, and the farthest from me.  
As soon as I had gotten ready for bed, there was another knock at my door.  
_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_.  
"Elsa?" Anna asked from behind the door. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," I called to her from underneath my covers.  
I heard the door open, then close after I heard her small footsteps coming towards me. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"  
I smiled, opening my eyes, "Sure."  
She grinned and snuck under the covers. She was holding her pillow and, what I could see from the moonlight out the window, her dolls. She was clutching them close to her, and immediately, she fell asleep.  
I rolled over, my back facing her, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.  
I didn't know what to dream of that would be happy. Everything was going wrong. I was putting my sister and all of Arendelle in danger, and I had just agreed to let my worst enemy, the Duke, help me with my problems. What else could go wrong?

Waking up the next morning was even worse. Anna was already up, and she was running down the hall towards Kristoff's room. I rubbed my eyes, then got out of bed. I realized I was still in my brand new dress. I was so exhausted I had forgotten to change.  
I got out of bed to hear Anna squealing with excitement in the room. I walked down the stairs to find the Duke sitting in one of the chairs, eating at some breakfast the maids had prepared, his guards standing above him.  
"Thank you for this lovely meal, Queen," he commented before standing up and walking back to his room. His thug guards followed behind, their eyes hard as rocks.  
Anna came down the stairs, holding Kristoff's hand. She was smiling, but Kristoff looked dazed, and confused.  
"Good morning!" Anna called from the stairs.  
"Good morning," I replied, also referring to Kristoff. He didn't seem to notice, just look off.  
"He is still upset about his Pabbie," Anna quickly explained when she sat beside me. I understood what he felt. Momma and Papa were the only people who had helped me when I was locked away, and when they had died, I had been devastated.  
Ignoring the thought, I changed the subject. "So, how did you sleep?"  
Anna looked off, as if she were deep in thought. "Just, bad dreams."  
"Oh." I didn't know how to respond. "What about?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it," she quickly said.  
"O-ok," I stuttered. She usually shares everything with me. I looked to my food that had just been placed in front of me and ate in silence.  
Anna wasn't telling me something, and I wanted to know what it was. With Pabbie, the only person that could help me figure this out, was dead, and the Duke was staying here, I faced many challenges.  
_What could go wrong? Many things…_

**Wow. The Duke of Wessleton is staying there?! That could only end badly.  
How does the Duke know about the Dark Magic? Why does Anna want to sleep with Elsa and not Kristoff? Why was she running towards Kristoff's room in the morning? What was Anna's dream about? Why won't she tell Elsa? Is it about the Dark Magic? Was it the same dream that Elsa had had, but what Elsa would look like?  
ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! Wait and see for the next update! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have it now!  
Here is what happened in the last chapter:**

_**Ignoring the thought, I changed the subject. "So, how did you sleep?"  
Anna looked off, as if she were deep in thought. "Just, bad dreams."  
"Oh." I didn't know how to respond. "What about?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it," she quickly said.  
"O-ok," I stuttered. She usually shares everything with me. I looked to my food that had just been placed in front of me and ate in silence.  
Anna wasn't telling me something, and I wanted to know what it was. With Pabbie, the only person that could help me figure this out, was dead, and the Duke was staying here, I faced many challenges.  
What could go wrong? **Many things…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kristoff was slowly recovering from what seemed to be a brutal and painful weekend. Anna tried her best to encourage him, but nothing was working.  
It had been a week since I agreed to let the Duke stay with my kingdom, and so far, there was no damage to be afraid of.  
I walked up the stairs to my room when I heard angry voices erupting from the guest room. I quietly walked up to it and placed my ear at the wood surface. It was open just a crack and I managed to place my eye just so I could see the Duke pacing back and forth, one of his body guards standing in the corner.  
"He will not be happy with our news," he began to explain to him, still pacing. "I told him she would be dead by the end of the week," his voice was getting jittery. "And it has been three days since then."  
I listened carefully, fear crawling up my neck. _Is he talking about me?_  
"She must be killed. I cannot allow the Prince to be angry with me." He crossed his arms as he sat down on his bed.  
I backed slowly away from the door and bumped into someone behind me. Turning around, I noticed it was one of the Duke's guards and my breathe got caught in my throat.  
"Hello, Queen," his voice was deep and his eyes were glaring right into mine.  
I gulped down the air and smiled at the man, trying to hide the fear that was crawling all over me. I felt ice begin to form at my feet, but I ignored it.  
"Hello," I rasped. I quickly tried to move around him, but with one step, he was in front of me again.  
"Where are you going?" he asked. I suddenly heard the door to the guest room open and the Duke came out.  
"What is going on?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"I was going to my room," I replied. The guards didn't look pleased, and the Duke had a worried face on.  
"Queen Elsa was near your door, Duke," the guard in front of my explained. "I didn't know what she wanted."  
"She did, did she?" the Duke took a step towards me, his large nose almost touching mine. The other guard was close behind the Duke, his arms folded.  
"Elsa?" I heard Anna's voice from up the stairs.  
"Anna!" I jumped from the Duke and sped past the guard, running up the stairs and to her side. "There you are!"  
The Duke was still glaring at me, his eyes piercing my soul. I blinked rapidly before looking away and yanking at my sister's arm.  
Once we had reached my room, I slammed it shut with my back and sighed with relief. I slid down it until I was sitting, my knees folding into a ball.  
"Are you ok?" Anna didn't know how to react. She sat down on my bed, her head cocked to the side a little.  
My head was tucked in with my knees and I looked up to her. "The Duke," I managed to speak clearly. "He was sent to kill me."  
"No surprise there," Anna muttered. I looked sharply to her, and she changed her facial expression to shock. "How _could _he?"  
I stood up, grabbing a pillow from the ground and chucked it at her head. "This is serious!" The pillow slammed her square in the face and she fell to the floor.  
"Ow!" she exclaimed. "Ok! Sorry."  
I sighed, walking over to her. I held out my hand and heaved her up onto her feet. "I'm sorry. Its just with Erik trying to kill me, and Grand Pabbie being dead, its just…" I drifted off, and Anna put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Its ok, Elsa. I get it."  
I looked to her with hope in my eyes. "I'm so glad you are my sister."  
"Me too."

* * *

The next day was the worst I could ever think of. I came down for breakfast with Anna, who had a sleep over in my room after I encountered the news. The Duke was eating at the far side of the table, slurping at what was in his bowl. I sat down, glancing at him briefly before the maid brought my own food.  
I nodded my thanks to her and began to eat slowly. I looked to Anna who was sitting beside me.  
"Yeah, can I have a big bowl of ice cream?" she asked, motioning her hands into a circle.  
The maid's eyebrow twitched a little, then smiled politely. "Surely, Miss Anna."  
Anna smiled widely and put her feet up on the table, leaning the chair back. "Nothing like a brisk morning, right Elsa?"  
"Yeah," I wasn't paying much attention. I glanced back at the Duke, whose eyes were piercing into me. I tried to ignore his icy stare, but it kept burning into my skin.  
There was suddenly a crash in the kitchen and the maid screamed. I leapt from my seat and ran to the noise. The maid was pointing at Sven who had found the secret stash of carrots that Kristoff hides for him.  
"Sven!" I scolded. "You know you aren't allowed to have this!"  
Sven licked his chops, but sat down, looking at his hooves when I told him off. He lowered his head and began to clop out of the kitchen.  
I sighed, apologizing to the maid about what had happened, then made my way back to the dining hall, where Kristoff had just joined us.  
Anna was playing with his hair above his chair as she talked about things that happened yesterday. Her husband still hadn't recovered from his family's recent death, but I knew he was getting better.  
I finished my breakfast and walked up the stairs, heading over to my room. I walked in and walked towards my closet, rummaging through all my icy clothes. I suddenly heard Kristoff's clumpy footsteps echo up the stairs and towards her room.  
"Elsa?" he asked, opening the door slightly.  
"Yes?" I called from my closet. Today, I was going out to the townspeople to see what my kingdom was all about, and I wanted to look normal. Not like an actual queen.  
He stepped into my room, his hands behind his back. He was walking slowly and seemed nervous, but his eyes showed emotion. "I-I have something to t-tell you…" he muttered.  
I lifted a hanger from the closet with a long flowing blue dress that one woman and her children had made for me before. I smiled at it before turning to Kristoff, who was now in the middle of my room. His eyes were wide and his fingers were twiddling together.  
"What is it?" I hoped with all my heart that everything was ok, but based by his reactions, he seemed dazed and lost.  
"Anna is, um…" he couldn't spit out the words and I began to worry. I threw the dress onto my bed and stepped towards him, hoping my sister was fine.  
"What's wrong?" I pried. "Is she ok?"  
Kristoff laughed a little before continuing. "Yeah, she is fine. Um-" he was still choking on the words.  
"Well, what is it?"  
"She's pregnant."

* * *

**Wow. Pregnant. At a time like this?  
Why do you think the Duke wants to kill Elsa? Why doesn't Elsa make the Duke and his guards leave? Why didn't Anna tell Elsa about the baby before? How much will this complicate things? Will Erik now be after the baby? What if he gets Anna and the new baby? What will Elsa do then?**

**FIND OUT SOON! Thanks for reading! (And sorry it is so short)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 9! I updated sooner because it was a cliffie, and I know how much people hate cliffies. SO ENJOY!  
Here is what happened last time:**

* * *

_**"Anna is, um…" he couldn't spit out the words and I began to worry. I threw the dress onto my bed and stepped towards him, hoping my sister was fine.**_  
_**"What's wrong?" I pried. "Is she ok?"**_  
_**Kristoff laughed a little before continuing. "Yeah, she is fine. Um-" he was still choking on the words.**_  
_**"Well, what is it?"**_  
_**"She's pregnant."**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Pr-pregnant…" I muttered. I wobbled back a bit, but caught myself with my back foot. Kristoff stepped forward, holding out his hand, trying to help.  
I suddenly felt sick, and I placed my hand over my stomach. _Pregnant? What if Erik finds out?_ I staggered over to my bed, landing hardly.  
"Are you ok?" Kristoff asked me, holding onto the post on the corners of my bed. "Elsa…"  
I shook my head slowly, closing my eyes. I felt his weight uneven my bed as he sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of sympathy.  
"Erik," I replied, barely able to breathe. "If he finds out about this, I don't know what he will do…" I put my face in my hands and started to cry.  
"Hey," he put his arm around my shoulder, rubbing my arm. "It will be ok."  
I shoved my face into his coat as he tried to comfort me.  
"Elsa? Are you i-" I heard Anna's voice come into the room, and suddenly stop. I lifted my head and saw a surprised look on her face. "What's going on?"  
I quickly stood up, wiping away tears that were drying on my cheeks. "N-nothing," I sniffled.  
Her confused glance quickly changed to Kristoff as he stood up from the bed. His shoulder was wet from the tears that had come from my eyes.  
"No, it's not 'nothing'." She held up her fingers in quotes. "Tell me." She crossed her arms while she waited for an answer.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, stepping towards her.  
"Tell you what?" there was a hint of impatience in her voice, but I ignored it.  
"That your…" I paused, trying not to unease her. "Pregnant."  
"Why did you tell her?" she snapped at Kristoff when I finished the sentence. He flinched at her reaction.  
"You had to tell her eventually, and I was only trying to help incase Erik comes back," he said. His voice was shaking, and I knew he wasn't so happy about his decision to tell me.  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out!" she looked back towards me. I saw her eyes beginning to water, and I held out my hands, trying to calm her down.  
"I'm not freaking out!" I reassured her. She didn't look convinced. "I am just upset that you wouldn't tell me, your sister."  
"Oh, yeah," she added sarcastically. "Like you have never kept a secret from me!" she flailed her arms in the air. "What about the last 13 years, huh? When you shut me out and your had powers beyond my imagination!"  
"That was different," I responded. "Momma and Papa made me. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Yeah, well then you don't know what it was like to be all alone in a castle, without your best friend there to comfort you! You hurt me even when you were away from me!" Her voice rose to anger and tears began to stream down her cheeks and onto the floor. She turned to run out of the room, but I grabbed her wrist.  
"Anna, I never wanted to hurt you! I just wanted you to be safe."  
"I'd rather be in the most dangerous place right now than be with my selfish sister!" she screamed before ripping from my grip and running down the stairs.  
"Anna!" Kristoff ran after his wife.  
Anna's words rang in my head. _"I'd rather be in the most dangerous place right now than be with my selfish sister!"_ I felt like crying for the rest of my life as I sat down on my bed and slammed my head into my pillow.  
Within minutes, the pillow was soaking and cold. Ice was starting to crawl up the walls as sadness turned to fear. Spikes shot from around the room, but I ignored it.  
"Anna's right…" I muttered to myself. "I hurt her more than I realized…"

* * *

"Excuse me?" a little girl pulled on my dress. It was late afternoon, the sun just over the horizon, and it was almost time for me to return to the castle after a long day in the town.  
"Yes?" I asked her, kneeling down to match her small height.  
"Can you do your magic?" she asked, her bright brown eyes glowing with happiness. I smiled, twirling my hands around each other.  
"Ready?" I asked her. This reminded me of all the nights of our childhood, when Anna would pull my down the stairs and into the ballroom. We would run around on the ice for hours, not caring about anything other than each other.  
The little girl giggled in response as I threw up the forming snowball. It whipped through the sky, and then exploded, causing flakes to fall all around the girl and I. She laughed joyfully as she stuck out her tongue to catch the flakes gently.  
All the townspeople were now gathering around us as we formed giant snowballs to make snowmen. I picked up the little girl, placing her on my shoulders as she finished the snowman with a carrot note and eyes.  
"I have a brother!" I heard Olaf say from behind me. He came to the snowman and hugged around him. The little girl laughed, then leaped from my shoulders to greet Olaf.  
"Hi!" she squeaked. Olaf turned around and smiled.  
"Hello! What's your name?"  
"I'm Amanda!" she replied, her eyes wide with amazement at the talking snowman.  
"I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" he held out his stick hands as Amanda wrapped her arms around his snow body.  
Everyone around us started to smile and form snowballs of their own, throwing them at each other.  
"Watch out!" I encouraged the little girl. I swooped her up in my arms and twirled her around us. She laughed with excitement and dropped from my arms, grabbing snow to throw at me.  
"I'm going to get you!" she challenged. I pretended to be scared as she chased me around the newly built snowman. She chucked the snowball and it hit my back.  
I flipped around towards her, and fell to the ground as if I was wounded. She ran to me, "Your turn!"  
I put a funny face on and grabbed a snowball, smashing it on top of her brown hair. She laughed and collapsed to the ground, rolling in the fresh powder of snow.  
There was suddenly a crack of lightning, and gray clouds formed above us. I looked up to see the snow melting and falling down as rain. I picked up the girl and held her close to protect her.  
I heard an evil chuckle of laughter and I knew who it was. Holding Amanda close to me, I saw Erik's wispy shape form in the sky. "Good evening, my Queen." He spoke with a deep voice.  
Amanda gasped, and hid her face in my chest. I held out one of my hands.  
Erik laughed, "When will you learn that your powers are useless against me!" He snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning struck right next to me, causing the snow to melt and fire to light the road.  
I clutched Amanda with one hand and put the fire out with another. Erik laughed again, his cloak floating above him. He reached out his hand and pulled it back, revealing his face.  
Amanda's arms were wrapped tight around my neck, but I ignored it. I glared at Erik as he walked towards me.  
"Stay away," I warned, trying to hide my shaking voice.  
He smiled devilishly then snapped his fingers. Four strikes of lightning circled around me, and a ring of fire formed. Amanda started to weep on my shoulder.  
"Shh," I reassured her. "It's ok."  
"Are you trying to protect her?" he teased. "Like you tried to protect your sister?"  
That caught my attention. I whipped my head towards him, my eyes cold. "What are you talking about?"  
Erik smiled, and then motioned his hand from the crowd. The Duke came strolling next to him.  
_I knew he was up to something. _I thought with alarm. I suddenly noticed that the guards were struggling to follow. When they came within my sight, they had Anna in their arms, holding her tightly.  
She was squirming violently, trying to get out of their grip.  
"Anna!" I screamed, about to run towards them.  
"I wouldn't do that," Erik quickly put in, stepping closer to Anna.  
I shielded Amanda's eyes so she wouldn't see what I hoped wouldn't happen. "What are you-" I was cut off by a shriek from Anna as Erik pointed his finger at her, sending a magic surge towards her.  
"ANNA!"

* * *

**Alright! There is Chapter 9! Sorry for another cliffie, but I promise you, I will update soon! Thanks for reading!  
Here is what will happen in the next chapter: (Got the idea from Arigon [Thanks Arigon!])**

* * *

**"When I grow up, I will be just like you!"  
"Dont you dare hurt her!"  
"How did you know?"  
"Anna... Please come back..."  
"****_Its just like my dream..._****"**


	11. Chapter 10

**And now... Chapter 10! Enjoy! Thank you all who commented and left me reviews! I appreciate your feedback!  
And here is what happened in Chapter 9:**

* * *

_**I suddenly noticed that the guards were struggling to follow. When they came within my sight, they had Anna in their arms, holding her tightly.  
She was squirming violently, trying to get out of their grip.  
"Anna!" I screamed, about to run towards them.  
"I wouldn't do that," Erik quickly put in, stepping closer to Anna.  
I shielded Amanda's eyes so she wouldn't see what I hoped wouldn't happen. "What are you-" I was cut off by a shriek from Anna as Erik pointed his finger at her, sending a magic surge towards her.  
"ANNA!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"ANNA!" I screeched with Amanda close to my chest. Her tears were getting stronger as more screams came from my sister.  
She was now on the snowy floor, clutching her stomach, water erupting from her eyes. She continued to scream even when Erik left her alone.  
The Duke motioned his head to the guards. They walked back to Anna, bending down to take her by the arms. Her eyes were shut and her head hung from her shoulders. She was still crying, but she didn't bare to move, based on the pain I could see in her body.  
"Let her go…" My voice was shaking. I couldn't bear seeing my sister hurt again. It brought back too many memories, too many nightmares surging into my head.  
At that moment, Anna looked up, lifting her head slightly. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, and I met her gaze. She sighed and a single tear, a small drop fell from her eye and passed her cheek, freezing before it hit the ground. She let her energy leave her, and her head fell.  
Erik smirked and walked slowly over to her. He put his hand to her chin and held up her head. Her eyes were open again, and her face was angry. He put his other hand on her stomach, and he sighed.  
"New royalty approaching." My heart stopped. _What will he do?  
_Amanda looked up from my shoulder, her face hot red. "Are you going to 'urt her?" she had a sweet accent to her voice, and I smiled, lifting her up closer to me.  
"Oh," he turned to her, his smile fading. "Have a new friend, Elsa?" he brought his hand back, removing the support of holding up Anna's head.  
Amanda's body somewhat shifted as Erik approached and I put my hand at her hair, shielding her away. "You won't hurt this little girl, do you understand me?"  
"Hmm," he walked towards us, lifting his hand to spread the fire away as if to make an entrance for him. He was a foot away from us, holding out his hand to touch Amanda.  
"I said you won't hurt her!" I stepped away from him.  
One of his eye brows raised, ignoring my comment. His hand reached Amanda's face and he stretched out, curling his fingers around her cheek. She squeaked at his wispy shape, and he smiled.  
"Amanda of the Arendelle Orphanage." He said her name aloud, as if he knew exactly who she was.  
Amanda's eyes suddenly grew wide at the information that came from his white lips. _Orphanage? _I thought.  
"Your parents died at sea, escorting the Queen and King of Arendelle when the ship went into a thunder storm that made the ship topple over," he came up close to her face until I could feel his breathe echoing off of her skin. "Killing everyone, including your parents."  
Amanda kept a serious face, but her lip quivered as she tried to fight back the urge to scream and cry.  
"How did you know?" I cradled Amanda, trying to sooth her uncontrollable sobbing. "Tell me!"  
Erik ignored my demand and turned away.  
"Now," he quickly turned away from us. "Take her away."  
The Duke nodded, leading his guards towards the castle, carrying Anna in their arms.  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" I stepped forward, trying to go after her, but Erik pointed his finger at Amanda. "I wouldn't."  
My face turned hot with fear. I could hear Anna's uneven breathing and Amanda's heartbeat. It was fast, like a rabbit. I stroked her hair and she buried her face into my shoulder once more, crying away her worries.  
I heard ice spread around us until it melted away when it touched the growing flames around us.  
Erik led away his small pack until the gates closed behind them, and I was left with the townspeople with fire still around us.  
I sent a shard of ice towards it, searing away an exit for myself and Amanda. I leapt through the fire entrance before it closed behind me, scorching my common dress.  
I kneeled to the floor, placing Amanda on the ground. Her bare feet touched the cold stone, and shivered. I reached for her hands, holding them tight.  
"Hey?" I looked into her round eyes, water clouding her vision. "Hey. It's ok. We're safe now, right?"  
"But what about your sista?" she managed to say in between gasped.  
I looked down at her hands. She was right. What was I going to do? I had no power against Erik, and with Anna taken away, he could do anything to hurt her.  
"I'll find a way," I told her. She nodded, wiping away her tears with her tiny fist.  
"Are we ok?" I asked her. I made a single snowflake erupt from my hand and it froze in the air. A string wrapped around the top, creating a small necklace. I took it in my hand and placed it on Amanda's neck.  
She smiled as she touched the necklace in her hand. It started at an icy blue, then turned pink at her touch. She looked at it with fascination.  
"It's a special necklace. Pink," I pointed at the necklace's color. "means you're happy. And blue means you're sad."  
Amanda stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she discovered what the necklace did. I stood up, looking around at the terrified townspeople who were mumbling amongst themselves.  
"Everyone!" I called above their voices. "I need everyone to stay calm. Princess Anna has been taken into the castle, and I don't know why." I had to lie. I knew exactly why he wanted her.  
_It's just like my dream… _The images of my sister standing beside the evil ghostly figure whirled in my mind and I quickly blinked them away.  
Amanda pulled on my dress. "Where should I go?" she asked me. I looked at her with confusion, and then turned to where her eyes were locked. She was staring at three older girls. They had long clothing on, with mittens and beanies, pointing at her with mocking faces. Their hands were up to their eyes as if mimicking her crying. They laughed at her face as she stared at them.  
I took a step towards them, my eyes narrowed. They instantly froze at the sight of me. Amanda reached up and held my hand, her thumb in her mouth.  
"Your hearts are already frozen; I don't know why you are so afraid of me." I called to them.  
The girl in the middle lip curled and she turned away towards the orphanage. Amanda's grip on my hand tightened when the last girl peered around the corner and glared at her before disappearing in the doorway.  
"They're meanies, aren't they?" I made a scrunched up face at the question, and she giggled.  
"Ok, come on," I started a light jog down towards the castle, but was stopped by a guard at the gates.  
"No one is to come in." his voice sounded frightened, and I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"My sister is in there. I need to-"  
"I cannot allow you to," he interrupted, unsheathing his sword. I backed up as he swung it towards me. Amanda ran out from behind me and shoved the man backwards with all her strength.  
He staggered back a bit before slicing at the air. I heard a shred and Amanda fell over. She was holding her cheek, blood oozing from under her fingers.  
"Let me see. Let me see" I repeated to her, prying away her hands. The cut was just under her eye, deep enough to reach a muscle.  
Amanda stood up, wiping away the blood that was falling down her face. Her face was serious, as if she was ready to take on a whole army.  
With a loud yell, she plunged her hands to the ground, and a large wave of fire surged from her, piercing at the guard's skin. He screamed with horror as the flames engulfed him.  
I fell over with shock, staring blankly at Amanda. Her nose was wrinkled with anger and the fire finally died away when the light drained from her eyes. She tripped over her own feet with exhaustion and landed with a thump on the floor.  
She was breathing heavily, her eyes open and her hands flexing. She sat up after a moment and turned to me, smiling.  
"We can go in now," her accent sounded like the voices of a kind child. She giggled, standing up and running through the now burnt gates.

* * *

**Ok... Amanda has powers of fire, while Elsa has powers of ice. What could go wrong?  
How did Erik know about Anna and the baby? How does he know about Amanda's parents? Who were those girls making fun of Amanda? Why did the guard challenge Elsa? Why did he hurt Amanda? How does Amanda have powers? What will happen in the castle when Anna is hostage? What will happen when Ice and Fire fight against the evil that has finally arisen for everyone in the kingdom to see?  
Find out soon... THANKS FOR READING!**

**And stay tuned to see what will happen in the next Chapter and beyond:**

* * *

**"Powers of fire... That could be useful..."  
"Anna! What did you do to her?"  
"Where have you been! I am in the middle of saving your wife's life!"  
"Amanda... Let go..."  
"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"**


End file.
